


弗洛朗想要一所带游泳池的房子

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 日落大道的梗，大逃猜活动的文。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	弗洛朗想要一所带游泳池的房子

米开来举起了枪。   
黑洞洞的枪口指向了弗洛朗的后背，他的背影停顿下来，赤裸的脚底踩在柔软的地毯上，深深地陷下去，像被无数菟丝子拖进深渊的天空船。   
子弹上膛的声音与秒针转动的机械声响混在一处，听得并不十分真切。那是一支左轮手枪，年代有些久远，就像这座宅邸一样，像这座宅邸的主人一样，都是过时的物件。   
弗洛朗不为所动，仍旧慢悠悠地往下走。他踏出的每一步都很实，地毯上留下几个脚印，毛绒缓慢地恢复原本的模样，抹平他留下的痕迹，像复生的野草。   
米开来不会把弹巢填满，他也无心去猜，其中究竟填入了几颗子弹。这把枪是米开来打算自杀用的，至少曾经是。他可爱的恋人把死亡当做一种浪漫的归宿，这种冲动必须要依靠药物才能压得下来。代价则是，米开来早上吃过药之后，总是喊着胃疼，要他用手掌给暖着，才能缓解。   
“我真的会开枪。”   
米开来将食指贴在了扳机上。年长的意大利人许久不曾把玩这把手枪，此刻双手抬起也显得费力，仿佛冰凉的金属竟烫得吓人。岁月似乎折断了他的手指，抽干了他的血液，即使疲惫的痕迹被重重妆容遮掩，可剖开内里，便可见他已经连弯曲手指的力气都失去了。   
谁敢相信呢，米开来，米开朗基罗&middot勒孔特，曾是那样家喻户晓的明星，他曾收到无法计数的信件，每一家媒体都要用他的名字来吸引他人的目光。如今，他就扶着木质扶手，独自一人站在二楼的走廊上，顺着楼梯圆滑的弧度俯视弗洛朗，俯视他时至今日依然爱恋的人。   
他是多么离不开弗洛朗。   
这可爱的年轻人像一只迷途的小鹿，在一个雨天叩开了门扉，闯进这座古怪的宅子，让这里又鲜活起来。   
是的，古怪。   
在他们熟稔起来之后，弗洛朗曾经端着杯子，直言不讳地道出他对这所房子的观感。确实如此，这座房子是米开来设计想法的集成，充满了太多的过时趣味。他把太多杂芜的梦想揉成一团，未经梳理便匆匆塞了进来，就像急切之间用过多的棉花填充一只小熊玩偶，结果自然不甚理想。那是他声名鼎盛如烈火烹油，鲜花着锦，太多的漂亮生活等着他去经历，而沉寂之后，即使屡次想要修整，但他已经没有那样的心气了。   
现在，弗洛朗终于忍受不下去，要离开这座房子，也离开米开来了。   
他们之间，其实已经并非第一次发生争吵。争执的理由太平淡，也太敷衍。小到烩牛肉是不是加多了番茄酱，咖啡应该煮到什么程度，渐渐都成了他们摩擦的火星。但是，面对房间里无时无刻不在膨胀的巨象，他们却三缄其口。   
不，弗洛朗曾经尝试过的。   
年轻人还对音乐创作的世界满怀热忱。他曾劝米开来去尝试那些不喜欢的内容、没兴趣的流行曲风，也想自己去试一试，而米开来拒绝了他。   
米开来几乎从未使用过那样固执的语气，尖刻地指出，弗洛朗不过是雨夜里被房东撵出来的小歌手，驻唱的钱连房租都给不起，而他的收入足以使得满足两人的优裕生活。   
没有人分辨得出，其中究竟是何等情绪作祟。究竟是法国人太过向往那充满鲜花与赞美的荆棘之路，还是意大利人想要更加彻底地掌握年轻的情人，太害怕再度上演失去的惨淡。   
或许，就像弗洛朗自己说得那样，这座建筑形同一间收藏旧物的蜡像馆，而他是其中唯一还想生活的人。   
“米开来，你知道的，这样没有用了。”   
法国人没有回头，可米开来颤抖的声音还是扯住了他的衣袖，他的右脚脚尖踩在更高一级台阶上，一动不动。   
他当然知道米开来有多需要他，就像了解自己有多么深爱着米开来。左轮手枪零件咬合的声响在他眼前划过一段高低起伏的波长，又在臆想中不断拉长。他在起落不定的潮汐中想起自己见到米开来时的心跳，想起米开来印在他唇上的第一个吻，想起方糖融化在红茶温暖的漩涡中，想起这座别墅的院子里有一个很大的游泳池。   
他曾经很想要一座带游泳池的房子。   
“我会杀了我自己，或者杀了你。”   
米开来还想保留最后的体面。他竭力稳住声调，徒劳地试图用升高的调门掩盖尾音的颤抖，好让自己看起来像一个胁迫者、一个掌控者，而不是为情所困的中年男人，面对恋人的离去一筹莫展，只好玩这种以死相逼的苦情戏码。   
这太蠢了。   
他的理智疯狂地嘲笑他，而他的本能则回以更加疯狂的行动。   
“站住！”   
或许是在地毯上站得太久，弗洛朗的脚底觉得有些痒。他一直不喜欢这张铺在楼梯上的羊毛地毯，也不喜欢这栋房子里许多名贵的饰物。所有这些愚蠢的装饰物与米开来黏得太紧，只有他格格不入。   
所以他再次挪动脚步，向下走去。   
“我没有欠你什么了，米开来，所有你给我买的那些东西，我都留在房间里。”   
说这话的时候，法国人没有走得太快。某种莫名的力量绊住他的脚步，好像他还指望米开来会跑下楼梯抱住他，或者，米开来会朝他开枪。   
他不知道哪一种情况更好。   
但时间并不随着人的意志停留或加速，弗洛朗的身影渐渐消失在视野边缘，于是米开来又走到另一边去看他。   
这一次，米开来填了两颗子弹，转轮随手指发力而扣上枪膛，发出细密如毒蛇吐信的声响。他的语调也平复下来，如同涟漪消退后，再度归于死寂的湖。   
“站住。”   
弗洛朗没有停下。他仍旧踩着那些他讨厌的柔软地毯，身体逐渐暴露在左轮手枪的射程里。他的脸冲着院子里的泳池，左手边是米开来最喜欢的一把躺椅，收起却没有系上伞带的太阳伞拂过他的手肘。   
法国人穿着他来那天的衣服，一件很普通的仿皮质外套。秋天了，泳池里飘下几片落叶。米开来告诉过他，这种时候，只要按动门廊下的按钮，泳池就会自动换水、清洁。弗洛朗曾在初秋的时候游泳，米开来依旧把全身裹得严严实实，坐在泳池边上，摇着头拒绝下水。   
弗洛朗走到了小路边上，依旧没有转身，温暖的卵石硌着他的脚掌，像踩着十个太阳。   
米开来扣动了扳机。 


End file.
